peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 August 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-08-18 ; Comments *Peel mentions Billy Bragg's performance at the Reading Festival in 1989 was one of his top ten best gigs ever. *Peel plays 3 tracks from Big Drill Car's latest album and 2 from Slowdive's forthcoming LP. *Peel dedicates a record to Carter The Unstoppable Sex Machine fans, by playing a track from Jamie Wednesday, a group that once featured Jim Bob (vocals) and Les Fruitcat Carter (guitarist), who later formed Carter The Unstoppable Sex Machine. Sessions *Moody Boys + Screamer only session, recorded 2nd July 1991. No known commercial release. *Billy Bragg #7, recorded 12th May 1991, repeat, first broadcast 15 June 1991. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Calamity Jane: Miss Hell (7" - Miss Hell / My Spit) Sympathy For The Record Industry +4 *Frankie Paul: Heart Attack (Hip Hop Style) (12") Sinbad &''' *Phil Gammage And The Night Train: Slide Machine (7" - Shed My Skin) Diesel Only *Billy Bragg: Life With The Lions (session) '''# *GTO: Listen To The Rhythm Flow (12" - Listen To The Rhythm Flow / The Bullfrog) React *Fall: Printhead (album - Dragnet) Step-Forward *Jean Baron Et Le Groupe Loketo: Nabeleli (album - Comme Un...) Jimmy's International :(news) *Meatfly: From The Unknown (album - Fatness) Vinyl Japan *Slowdive: Waves (album - Just For A Day) Creation *Moody Boys + Screamer: 140 BPM & Running (session) £4 $ @ ' *Radiopuhelimet: Nahkajeesus (album - Pian, Pian) Spirit *Revolver: Heaven Sent An Angel (12" - 45) Hut '$ % ' *Jah Screw: Closer To Dub (split 7" with Ranking Trevor - Closer To Me) Time 1 '$ @ ' *Billy Bragg: Tank Park Salute (session) '# *Unsane: Blood Boy (7" - Jungle Music / Blood Boy / My Right) P.C.P. Productions *Dim Stars: Dim Star (3x7" - Dim Stars E.P.) Ecstatic Peace! *Robson Banda And The New Black Eagles: Farirai Mwana Auya (v/a album - Jit - The Movie) Earthworks *Float: Dancing As Fast As I Can (12") Telepathy *Slim Harpo: Bobby Sox Baby (v/a album - Stompin' Volume Two) Stompin' *Lovejunk: Death By Smiling (12" - Dare To Be Wrong) People Over Profit *Blade: Rough It Up (12" - Rough It Up / Whatcha Waitin' For / You Better Go For Yours) 691 Influential *70 Gwen Party: Auto Killer UK (7" - Helier Party + Auto Killer UK) Snape £1 +5 & *Big Drill Car: In A Hole (album - Batch) Cruz +1 *Big Drill Car: Crust (album - Batch) Cruz +2 *Big Drill Car: Ick (album - Batch) Cruz +3 *Underground Resistance: Adrenalin (12" - Waveform E.P.) Underground Resistance £2 *Spitfire: Superbaby (12") Eve £3 *Mudhoney: Let It Slide (7") Sub Pop *Billy Bragg: Accident Waiting To Happen (session) #''' *Slowdive: Brighter (album - Just For A Day) Creation '''% :(news) * Roy Milton: Hop, Skip & Jump (v/a LP - Stompin') Stompin'' &' *Moody Boys + Screamer: Centre Of The World (session) &''' *William S. Burroughs + Gus Van Sant: The Hipster Be-Bop Junkie (7" - Millions Of Images) Singles Only *Yo La Tengo: Walking Away From You (12" - That Is Yo La Tengo) City Slang *Clouds: Moon Llama Too (12" - Moon Llama) Wooble *Almighty & K.D. Ranks: Trenton Where We Live (12") Interscope *Dirtsman: Big Gun (12") Blue Mountain *Swell: Stop (album - Swell) pSycho-sPecific *Anhrefn: Rhedeg I Paris (album - Dragons Revenge) Crai *Billy Bragg: The Few (session) '''# :(JP: 'Billy Bragg finishing his session by hitting several more nails on the head') *Desiya Featuring Melissa Yiannakou: 2 Hearts (v/a album - Paroxysm Vol. 1) Mute *Donna Loren: So, Do The Zonk (v/a album - Girls In The Garage Volume 6) Romulan *Jamie Wednesday: Buttons And Bows (12" - Vote For Love) The Pink Label *Pornography: LMG (12") Not On Label Tracks marked £''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked #''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 4 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 5 Tracks marked %''' on '''File 7 Tracks marked +''' on '''File 8 File ;Name *1) john-peel-35a-1991 *2) john-peel-35b-1991 *3) RF Sessions 15.mp2 *4) 1991-08-xx Peel Show LE113 *5) 1991-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE114 *6) 020A-B8561XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *7) 1991-06-xx-08-xx *8) best of peel vol 34 (with introductions) vol 2 ;Length *1) 46:46 (from 33:02) (36:53-44:11 unique) *2) 46:09 (to 12:06) dupe *3) 1:20:09 (to 15:26) unique *4) 1:36:42 (34:51-49:08) (to 38:44, from 42:43 additional to 8) *5) 1:36:18 (54:54-1:04:59) (additional to 4) 8) *6) 2:59:43 *7) 1:08:50 (0:54:23 - 1:02:42) (additional to 4,5,8)) *8) 0:46:25 (0:28:27 - 0:44:21) prime ;Other *1-2) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 35 1991 *3) From RF Sessions 15 *4) Created from LE113 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August 1991 Lee Tape 113 *5) Created from LE114 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1991 Lee Tape 114 *6) Recordings at the British Library *7) Created from SB886, SB895 and SB896 of Weatherman22's Tapes. Peel Late Summer 1991 *8) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 34 ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2) Mooo *4,5) Mooo *6) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B8561/1) *7) Mediafire *8) Mooo Server Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1991 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes